Karakura: where magic takes place
by ParaMia
Summary: 1 Town,2 substitue Shinigami! Wanna know more about my adventures with the strawberry and his weird friends? Then get on Neliel's back and we'll galopp into strange new stories about teenage lives, hollows and rollercoasters! T because of my dirty mouth
1. 3rd May

_A new substitute is stationed in Karakura Town and here are her adventures - find out what happens when two awfully similiar Soul Reapers have to work together!_

_Note:  
>I CHANGED THE DATES! I started with 3rd April, but got very very lazy and I hope my motivation will come back... and I don't wanna live in the past.<br>As you can see, this is written in diary form. _  
><em>I'm thinking about making the main characters experience more of their lives as normal teenagers (but of course there will be fights too): first love, maybe first time, first jobs, first glass of sake...? :) Rated T for safety, because I can't promise anything AND I curse..<em>

_Also, I have no idea about the Japanese school system and if they differ a lot from the middle European one: these stories take place in their last months of being high school students! Post-Fullbringers.  
><em>IchigoXGrimmjowXOC Friendship! <em>Not sure if I'll make pairings, but I will probably write some fluffy parts. But it won't be too cheesy - so don't be afraid! ;)  
><em>

_P.S.: I don't own anything! The mighty Tite Kubo does (he is also a troll...)  
>P.P.S.: Please rate! and feel free to correct my English!<br>P.P.P.S.: Have fun! ;)**  
><strong>_

* * *

><p><strong><span>3rd May<span>**

Damn, this stupid town is already killing me. Just came back from killing an extremely ugly hollow (sometimes I think Kubo doesn't even care anymore about their looks?). Luckily I could hide myself and lower my reiatsu before the town's actual substitute Shinigami appeared.  
>"Huh, I swear I could feel it here…somewhere" he mumbled and scratched his head. I took a good look at him: the deep frown between his eyebrows and the pissed off sulk on his lips were enough to make me detest him even more.. and he spilled his reiatsu EVERYWHERE! Seriously, did the carrot want more hollows to come to the world of the living and tear him apart? Well, no problem for me, but...<p>

I still hate the fact that my family and I had to move here – Ka-ra-kuuu-ra!  
>Gah... I loved my old town, our old house, my old bed and especially some close friends I found. I know I should be thankful that my father works himself until exhaustion, so that we can have a pretty life, but let's be honest:<br>because of the fact that he's such a hard worker, I don't see him very often (right now he's in Sweden, or anywhere else) and the relationship between me and my step-mum, Rachelle, could be better. And I doubt that Rory, my 2-year-old step-brother even knows my name.  
>Damn, this is getting depressing...<p>

Anyway, back to my second, top secret life as a substitute soul reaper – the second one in the city:  
>I watched him leaving the park without feeling anything above the ordinary (like an unknown Shinigami's reiatsu). I bet he hasn't even noticed that he has new neighbours.<br>Ugh... even when I listen closely I can hear him arguing with his old man. And I desperately need curtains (damn Rachelle, for putting things in the wrong boxes) because when I look to the left and out the window, I can spot an orange-haired idiot coming inside his room and falling on his bed...  
>Hey, did the plush lion move? No, wait – he has a plush lion?<p> 


	2. 4th May

_Note:_  
><em>I had a similiar story before, but deleted it. Also, Mia's not my real name and Bleach is still not mine, but Kubo's.<em>

* * *

><p><strong>4th April<strong>

Wow, a lot has happened today: first school day - new classmates. I take my comment back about the 'ugly hollow' from yesterday. Why? Because the two today were an insult to my eyes... (my, my I sound like Yumichika Ayasegawa). Ichigo found out about my second, not-so-top-secret-anymore life and another incident happened which I'm not ready to talk about yet...

Ok, from the start!

When I came downstairs and into our kitchen Rachelle and Rory already finished their breakfast.  
>"Good morning Mia" Rachelle greeted "There's breakfast on the table, I made waffles. I know you and your dad have been living longer in this country, but I still can't imagine myself eating soup and rice at 7 in the morning". Then she mumbled something about finding the perfect kinder garden for her brat and that was the reason she waved goodbye 5 minutes later. To be honest, I can't even imagine a breakfast together as a family anymore. Since my mum is not here anymore, I've been more or less on my own. I thought dad and I could build another stable relationship with another woman, but nuts.<br>Okay, so afterwards I went to school and I must admit that this Karakura area we live in, is really really beautiful! Especially with the spring's sun on your skin and the birds are being all musical and happy. I tried my best to keep away my anxiety regarding my first school day as 'the new student'... and I already knew which class I was going to visit.

The high school itself is a big, quite nice building; nothing special though (because yeah. It's a freaking school!). My teacher, Ms. Ochi, is an eccentric, VERY weird and scatty person and I have no idea how she actually got the job (I believe she only became a teacher to hear herself talking the whole day).  
>"English blood?" she said surprised when she read my records.<br>"Yeah, my mum was part-" she cut me off: "Tell them! TELL THEM!" she said excitedly and wildly gesticulated with her arms.  
><em>'Wow, woman calm yer tits'<em>  
>I sighed and looked at the class: a mess of different hair colours, but one really stood out.<br>Approximately 25 pairs of eyes were now fixed at me and I felt like a rare animal being kept in the zoo... I started introducing myself:  
>"Weeeelll, my name is Mia Nakatsu, I just recently moved here from London, due to my dad's work. I had already lived in Japan for a few years when I was a kid and..." <em>blahblahblah<em>.  
>I was hoping that their interest would decrease after every nonsense phrase I was babbling – I hate getting all of the attention, especially when it's so quiet (I need sound and movement around me, or I'll get very nervous). But they kept on staring and listening!<br>_'I'm just a normal human being, who incidentally possesses supernatural abilities! They don't have to know that I almost killed an innocent man a year ago, do they?'_  
>After my introduction, Ms. Ochi pointed at the only empty chair:<br>"Please take a seat there". OF COURSE next to the carrot-top! I walked towards my chair and still felt too many gazes upon me.  
>"Hi!" I heard from my right and turned over to see the face whose voice belongs to and I instantly smiled: Orihime Inoue was smiling gently at me and stretched out her hand. "Hello" I greeted back and we shook our hands. She really seems nice, just how the members of the Gotei 13 describe her.<br>Yeah, the school day was not as bad as I had expected. Everyone was really nice to me, except one, but it didn't bother me much. I've already heard that he has a cold personality, so yeah.

After the bell rang for the last time I exhaustedly walked home. So, here a list of my new classmates (at least some, I remembered):  
><span>Orihime<span>: a very sweet girl, I think I can get along with her. Maybe, when we'll be close friends, I can call her '_Boobsie_', because yeah.. no need for a description.  
><span>ChadMaso.. uhhh SADO: Captain Ukitake was right about his calm(ing) personality. We didn't talk much though, but I'm sure we'll get along pretty well. I would call him '_Taco_' for some weird reason... I'm wondering how much tequila bottles it takes him to get drunk.  
><span>Uryu<span> aka the "last quincy" as he apparently likes to call himself. Everytime I looked at him that day, it seemed that he was already staring at me... It kinda creeped me out, but I'm sure he knows that I'm not an ordinary new student. Well, of the latest ones, nobody really was: first lieutenant Kuchiki Rukia and then Shinji with his funny piano teeth... Sorry, I mean: Captain Hirako with his funny piano teeth. (I haven't thought about a nickname for Uryu yet)  
><span>Tatsuki<span>: a friend of Orihime's. I heard she's pretty tough and I would love to see her in one of her competitions. Maybe she can help me – I'm pretty bad at martial arts and I could really improve my Kendo skills.  
><span>Keigo<span>: a handsome friend of Ichigo's. I think he could get as many girls as he likes to, if he wasn't such a hyper idiot all the time.  
><span>Mizuiro<span>: a friend of strawberry's as well who seems to be addicted to his mobile phone, which makes me give him the graceful name '_Android_' (although it doesn't suit his appearance at all, but fuck it)  
>I forgot the rest of the class, to be honest, except a girl with glasses who apparently digs Orihime. I'll name her '<em>horny glass boobies<em>' until I know her real name.  
>Despite of my rather snippy description, I'm very happy that I got into that class. Most of them seem very nice and I'm honestly looking forward to spend my time with them. In the real world and the Soul Society...<p>

So, I was walking towards my new home, when I suddenly heard a voice behind me:  
>"Hey!" I immediately froze, I knew that voice, although I barely heard it that day. I turned around and there he was with his orange, spiky hair, walking right behind me – how long has he been there?<br>"Ichigo, right?" I smiled a fake, sweet smile.  
>"Yeah" he answered as he reached me and together we walked home.<br>"Wait, Kurosaki right? As in Kurosaki Clinic?" "Yeah, how did you-" "We're neighbours!" I laughed artificially.  
>"Really?" he said unimpressed "That's...nice" he murmured, but obviously didn't mean it.<br>Nice my ass, you stupid moron! I mean, why did he even 'hey' me, if he has nothing clever to say? Next time, he should stay behind me where I don't have to see his idiot face, or pretend to be fucking street lamp, instead of pissing me more and more off every second!  
>We continued walking in silence... it was quite awkward, but I didn't expect anything better.<br>"So, here we are" I said as we reached our house, hoping that our ways would part as soon as possible, but no. Of course not. Who am I to have an uncomplicated life?  
>The silence between us was broken by the loud, piercing shriek of the substitute badges. <strong>Our<strong> substitute badges. My former, top secret life was over although I wanted to fool around with his ignorance a little while longer (f.e. killing a hollow before he appears and hide behind a tree to see him losing his mind. Ha.)  
>"You..." he stared at me with shock in his wide opened eyes.<br>"No time, swallow this" I quickly pushed a soul candy in his mouth and swallowed one myself. "You go home and behave normally, do you understand?" I ordered our bodies (which felt wrong. I haven't noticed that my hair looked like crap this day).  
>"Aye, aye" the souls approved.<br>"Come on, let's hurry! I sense more than one hollow" I said.  
>"But –" "Shut the hell up, Kurosaki! I don't wanna hear any questions for the next minutes!" I yelled annoyed, took his hand we both flash stepped away. God, he was such a lame ass. I let go of his hand as soon as we were in the city park, where we spotted two hollows, who were chasing a ghost couple. They were no big deal and within two minutes we destroyed both of them and performed a soul burial on the whining couple.<p>

After they were gone, I turned around to face Ichigo, who was staring angrily at me. Aww, did I confuse his only brain cell?  
>"Are you born with this stupid frown on your forehead? Because it doesn't make you look badass at all."<br>"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU?" he yelled.  
>"Don't yell at me you stupid airhead and STOP spilling your fucking reiatsu all over the place!" I glared at him. God, even when I think about those arrogant, brown eyes right now, I could puke.<br>"I want to get home as quickly as possible" I told him. "Why?"  
>"Because I got the soul candies from Urahara and I'm still not sure if I can trust this guy."<br>So, we flash stepped home and witnessed the** pure horror**... uugghhh god! _That_'s the incident I wasn't ready to write down at the beginning...  
>Ok. So. We got home and spotted our bodies in <em>this<em> _position_. My, my... the mere thought of it...  
>"WHAT THE FUCKING HELL DO YOU THINK ARE YOU DOING?" Ichigo and I shouted in unison.<br>We watched our bodies instantly _separating_ from each other as soon as they heard us. They stared at us with mortal fear in their eyes.  
>"Shame on you!" I screamed at... well, at myself, got inside my body and now I can't help but scowling at the little, green pill on my desk.<br>Stupid Urahara, I'm gonna kill the pitiful ass of this dickhead!  
>Before Ichigo could say a word, I stormed inside my house, locked the door and went upstairs, straight into my bathroom to brush my teeth – twice.<p>

Now there's a pile of homework lying on the desk, ready to be done.  
>Shit son, my hand hurts... Whatever. I'm taking a nap until Rachelle calls me for dinner.<p> 


	3. 6th May

Sorry - been very busy lately. Anyway, have fun!**  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>6th May<strong>

Since I've been living here in Karakura Town, my schedule is overflowing with duties. Firstly, all the school work I have to rework and secondly, my 'part-time-job' as a substitute Shinigami.  
>The morning after our two mod souls were being horny in public, I spotted an orange head in front of my house. Ichigo (with the usual frown between his eyebrows) was obviously waiting for me to ask me about my second life until I die of his questions. He didn't even wish me a 'Good morning!' or say a simple 'Hello' – he straightly asked me <em>how<em> and _why_.  
>Unfortunately I couldn't answer him in once speech; our walk was disturbed by two hollows (the first one appeared right before we crossed the bridge and we spotted the second one near a bus station)... Those two were not the only one we destroyed that day. Even while we were sitting in class or while our lunch break, Ichigo and I were forced to fight against those idiots.<br>_I knew something was wrong._

Well, back to berry's quiz: I told him everything he needed to know – that I've been able to see spirits since I was a little kid and that I've been chased nearly every day since then, which was the reason that Soul Society 'made' me a substitute.  
>"I had no idea such a thing was possible... Captain Ukitake did it himself" I told him, after I saw the puzzled look upon his face. At the end of our Q&amp;A-game, we realized that we have much more in common than we had actually thought:<br>After I asked him about his past he was willing to tell me about the incident regarding his mother. He told me everything about the rain, the heavy clouds, the river and _the girl._  
>"Did I say something wrong?" he asked me after he told me about his mom's obit... I didn't realize that I had become so quiet, or that I had radiated discontent.<br>His memory appealed so familiar to me. Especially the unknown girl – the _figure_. My heart told me, something was wrong... When I still think about it, I can't get rid of the disquieting feeling pushing against my chest. This is all really fucked up.  
>"No" I answered quietly. "But this girl... and your assumption that it was a certain hollow..." I started slowly, careful to pick the right words. I could feel that he was listening closely. "I think I know how you feel, Ichigo."<br>I felt his confused gaze upon me and the pressure on my chest getting heavier every second.  
>"Grand fisher"<br>I heard him suppressing a gasp – instead we kept on walking in silent. Oh god, I hate talking about it... **him**. I hate thinking about the day he took _her_ away from _me_.  
>I tried my best to think about another topic, because I knew that if I thought about it too long, I would probably explode... But I failed. I couldn't get my mind off the day, when I saw the lonely, little boy 'crying' in the park; I couldn't help myself but thinking about each and every detail: how quickly the summer sun disappeared behind a thick layer of gray clouds, the scent of freshly cut lawn, the boy's mocking grin, which I saw too late.<br>I shook my head thinking I could fend off the memories, but instead I felt an uncomfortable heat creeping up in my head and a shortness of breath.  
>'Not now!' I thought 'We've already arrived at school... I can't start crying like a stupid kid, just because of mere thoughts'<br>My my, I hate it when I'm weak.  
>Ichigo didn't say a word since the name of our mothers' murderer, I guess he was dealing with his own mind. But before we turned into our classroom, he stopped walking right in front of me and turned around and looked at his feet.<br>"I'm really sorry, Mia." He mumbled before he turned around again to walk into the room.  
>"Hey wait... a little" I said and held his lower arm and he faced me again. I wanted so say so many things... like 'I'm sorry for you too' or 'If you need to talk or whatever...' or anything else, but I couldn't. I've never felt less lonely since ages... After we stared at each other for approximately 15 awkward seconds, I managed to say a quiet "Thank you" and let off his arm.<br>Before we entered the classroom, I swear I could see a tiny little smile at the corner of his lips.

After we defeated the hollow we sensed while our precious lunch break, he asked me if I was going to tell Uryu, Orihime and Chad about my Shinigami being, since they "kinda deserve it".  
>I shook my head "They'll know soon enough"<br>"Why?"  
>"Because Urahara needs us this afternoon at his shop... I guess there is something coming up – something evil from Hueco Mundo."<p>

So yeah... right after the bell rang for the last time today, we quickly grabbed a snack (okay, only I did... and a burger with extra fries is just a snack!) and went to Kisuke.  
>"Well helloooooo boy and girl!" he waved at us with his fan as we entered his front yard. He was sitting cross-legged on his porch with Yoruichi (in her cat form) dozing next to him. Every time I see him, I can't help but thinking how dorky he is... A true genius! No question! But a huge dork...<br>Soon he received two punches by Ichigo and me – one in face and the other one in his stomach – after asking us how the mod souls are. The grin on his face while he asked us was EVIL! He gave us those horny mod souls on purpose... What a shitbag.

Anyway: due to my upcoming tiredness, here's a short summary:  
>Uryu, Orihime and Chad know about my part-time job (Uryu proudly pointed his thumb against his chest and was murmuring something about "I knew it!" and how Quincies can't be fooled), Kisuke and Yoruichi explained the complex situation:<br>a group of adjuchas and unknown Vasto Lordes are trying to invade Soul Society from the menos forest (and because of the large number of garganta they mistakenly - or not – opened, a lot of hollows were able to get to the world of the living) and it is our job (and the Gotei 13 as well... of course) to "kill them bastards" and to seal as many garganta as possible. Urahara then showed us some kind of device how to close them (a large amount of reiatsu required). The mission will last a few days and I guess we will destroy them in groups, since there seems to be a lot of hollows... seems like shit is getting serious!

This damn bunch of adjuchas and Vasto Lordes douchebags is the reason why I'm sitting in a 13th squad barrack now, instead of spending my evening at home.  
>I can even hear Kenpachis brutal laughter; I guess nobody's as happy about killing hollows as he is.<br>I think I'll join Orihime, Chad, Uryu, Ichigo and a few shinigami – they're outside and I guess they're having some kind of barbecue... Kyoraku and Ukitake won't allow us to practice for tomorrow – instead we should relax ("They only thing that should bleed tonight is the meat on the grill" – Captain Lady kimono)... wow, I though dead people were like... peaceful and shit. But yeaahhh, it surely smells great!


	4. 8th May, pt1

**8th May**

**The Menos Forest**

It's my second night here in Hueco Mundo and I've never felt so out of place.  
>Still, I'm really thankful that I'm not alone and it may be hard to believe, but I think I'm starting to tolerate Ichigo… You know, when you ignore the weird frown between his eyebrows and his mood swings he can be really… tolerable.<p>

The main reason why I'm writing is to get my head clear. A lot happened during the last hours and it feels like my skull is about to crack!  
>So, we made our way to Hueco Mundo in inhumanly early hours on the 7th May. The first team consisted of Ichigo, Chad, Uryu, Orihime, Renji, Rukia, Captain Hitsugaya, Rangiku, Captain Kuchiki, Isane, Shuhei, Kensei, Momo, Shinji and yours truly.<br>My body was trembling and I felt incredibly excited and at the same moment very, very anxious. It was quite my first war like situation and I wasn't sure, if I could keep up with the strength of my team-mates.

Oh yes! I haven't written anything down about the shikai state of my Zanpakuto yet…  
>Whenever I say "<em>Obey<em>" the blade 'evaporates' and fuses with its surroundings. What makes it so badass, is the power to control water: it can suck up H₂O from every being that contains it and can turn it into its liquid, solid or gassy form – whatever the hell I like.  
>Now, I knew that it won't help me much in Hueco Mundo, unless Aizen had built waterfalls or springs in there, so I had more reason to be anxious. Also, my physical strength and skills can seriously be improved… But there is another badassery my dear blade can do: blood control.<br>Although I'm afraid to use this special skill, it has helped me a lot (though my first time using it was quite demotivating, since I almost killed a guy…but that's another story…).  
>Generally, I can say that I'm blessed with this ability.<p>

So, as soon as we got to HM yesterday, I felt an eerie feeling taking over my body. It's so dark and lonely here – I would lose my mind if I was here all alone…  
>I tried to adjust to the situation; tried to analyze my environment, but as I set foot on the grey desert I felt a strong force shooting towards me from behind. Fortunately my reflexes had not left me and I could fend off the cero with my sword… Just to be <strong>attacked<strong> within the next second.  
>I hate to admit that I was unbelievably scared, since everything was so unknown and a lot of shit happened in the last 3 seconds. I was standing face to face blade to blade with a blue-haired Vasto Lordes and I have never seen such a psychopathic grin in my life.  
>"Damn, MIA!" I heard Ichigo and the other guys shouting.<br>"Who the fuck are you?" I growled and tried not to show him my fear. '_Keep cool, keep cool…_'  
>"I'm somebody who hates it when some fucking Shinigami assholes are walking on his territory." His grin got wider and worse… this douchebag was certainly not joking!<br>"Well sorry, but I'm just a substitute, so stop attacking me and tell me your name!" I barked and imaginarily patted my shoulder for not having a shaking voice.  
>He frowned "I don't care what you are. But you lady, repelled my attack quite well" – psychotic grin became more psychotic – "…and I hadn't have a challenging opponent in ages" he took a swing with his right hand, which was holding his sword "Let's see if you're worth it!"<br>Before he could touch me I heard heavy blades crushing on each other. Ichigo had flash-stepped in front of me to protect me.

In any other situation I would have screamed at him for treating me like a useless brat by simply _saving_ me, but right then I was just thankful. I hate Hueco Mundo.

"Stop it, Grimmjow" Ichigo said… 'W_hat a weird name'_  
>"Ichigo Kurosaki! Nice to see you again!" the arrancar mocked and was about to fire another cero with his free hand.<br>"Ichigo!" I shouted and wanted to interfere, but then – _"EXTREME ACCELARATION!"_  
>Grimmjow was attacked on his right side by something very fast and heavy… or someone. Anyway, it was enough force for him to drop his sword and rub his ribs.<br>"You stupid little-"  
>"Iiiitsygooooo!" a girl's voice cried and one second later a little kid with green hair and huge eyes jumped towards Ichigo clung into his Shinigami robe.<br>"Itsygo, Nel missed you so, so much!" the little girl sobbed.  
>"Hey! Don't ignore me you bitch!" Grimmjow shouted and alternately looked at the three of us, making me wondering who he really meant…<br>"Grimmjow-thama, stop being so rude to dem!" Nel said and stretched out her tongue.  
>"You don't have to tell me anything you midget idiot!" blue hair grunted and angrily stomped towards us… Now he was really getting on my nerves. This guy was rude, brutal and aggressive… I think he hasn't been laid for ages…<br>"Let go of the brat Ichigo, I want my revenge!" he shouted  
>"There's no time for this now. We can postpone it after our mission, but right now we need to enter the menos forest!" carrot top said.<br>"Whaddoyou want in the fowest?" Nel asked and Ichigo explained her our situation.  
>"Tch… it's just a lame excuse. You're just too fucking afraid to fight me, right? Well, I'm not in the mood for jokes!" Grimmjow mocked and was about to fire another cero…<br>_'Damn, what a pain in the ass'  
><em>  
>"Obey"<p>

As had anticipated there was no droplet of water anywhere, so I had to stick to his blood.  
>I watched the blade of my Zanpakuto vanish into the arrancar's body – now it was my time to smile. I stretched out my right hand – the palm of my hand was facing him.<br>Within a few seconds I had control over his whole body… it was very tough, since he desperately tried to free himself and I could feel the effect on my body getting worse every minute… But I could maintain my position.  
>"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING? YOU DUMB BITCH LET ME GO!" Grimmjow cursed.<br>"STOP SCREAMING AROUND YOU BLUE-HAIRED IDIOT!" I scolded. He looked at me with pure hate in his eyes… No, not purely. I could recognize a hint of excitement in his weird eyes and I knew I was right:  
>"Not so weak eh, lady?" he grinned "When I get out of this, I will destroy you, filth!"<br>"Yeah yeah, whatever" although I knew that my lack of interest would make him even more furious, but I just didn't care. "We can have our stupid fight afterwards, but now we have to go to the forest and fight against those dumb hollows and YOU won't get in our way, you understand?"  
>Grimmjow snorted angrily<br>"Ok, good." I said and let him free. I knew he wouldn't attack us, but still I wouldn't have been surprised if he did.  
>Afterwards he muttered some shit nobody understood and sonido'd away – but not before another psycho grin appeared on his face and a guileful "See ya, Shinigami!"<p>

"We have to go now!" Captain Hitsugaya said and we made our way down to the forest – led by Nel, who hadn't lost her grip around Ichigo's back.  
>"It's always so bowing here and Itsygo's fwiends are Nel's fwiends" she said cheerfully. "You can stay in Las Noches if you wants! Pesche and Don found a undergwound pool last week!" the little girl said.<br>She was so cute with her solecism and the huge gap between her lower teeth! And kids normally gross me out, so she must be really special!

So, we got down to the forest and it was horrific: mutilated hollows were lying on the ground, gillians (who I personally find really intimidating) were swaying in large groups (every now and then one attacked the other ones) and it was darker than above (logical).  
>Soon, we ran towards the spot where we felt the worst mass of reiatsu and hoped that we would find the responsible hollows.<br>And we did.  
>As soon as I had spotted some Vasto Lordes, I heard a nasty voice above us:<br>"Shinigami! Finally!" we looked up and found a group of adjuchas holding onto the branches of some trees. A loud growl was roaring through the whole forest – the adjuchas seemed to be as bloodthirsty as Kenpachi in a waiting line.

Actually, I don't want to write down each and every detail about the fight. It's enough to know that we were required to fight with our Zanpakutos in either their shikai or their bankai state – from the very beginning.  
>While Ichigo and the three captains fought with a few Vasto Lordes, the rest of us stuck to the adjuchas and the 'weaker' hollows. Speaking and thinking of it: when we entered the forest, I swear I saw more of them idiots. Some must have flown elsewhere…<br>We were a good team. I knew we got each others' backs, Rukia and Captain Hitsugaya allowed me to use some of their ice and somehow it was kinda fun! I hadn't realized that I was so frustrated inside and the Menos Forest-slaughter was sort of my psychological therapy.  
>… I really despise hollows – I don't care if they used to be humans, or gummybears. The only thing I find important about them, is my sword in their chests.<br>_'If I miss only one hollow, chances will increase that someone else might lose their parents.'_

Anyway, I have a new savior (as much as I hate to admit it).  
>I was dumb enough to let my guard down for a second, because I was watching Ichigo fighting with his badass hollow mask (sometimes I think I must have ADHD or something, I can hardly concentrate on anything… well, besides this writing).<br>Suddenly I heard a shriek from behind me: "YOU'RE GONNA DIE!" I turned around and saw an adjuchas jumping from a tree; about to crash down on me (actually, not everything that rhymes is good).  
>It happened so fast and my body was already so fucked up… my reflexes weren't the best anymore. Yes – I froze. Before I could lift my sword, I watched the adjuchas dissolving in reishi.<br>'What the hell happened?'  
>The disappearing adjuchas exposed the guy behind him, who apparently fired a cero to kill him.<br>Damn this stupid grin!  
>"Grimmjow…"<br>"I couldn't let this fucker kill you, we still have a fight to fight"  
>"What the hell are you talking about?"<br>"Tch… first controlling my blood with your stupid ability and then letting me save your pity ass. You really think I can let you go without any charges?" he said while he easily killed another hollow.  
>"I DIDN'T -" I swung my sword and cut through the next approaching soul eater "- FUCKING -" another cut "- ASKED YOU!" I shouted.<br>"I don't care if you did. I'm outta here, this forest sucks. Better get out alive, Shinigami" he said and disappeared.  
><em>'What a douche!'<br>_Anyway, after what seemed like 30 hours of punching and cutting and screaming the shit out of hollows, I couldn't take it anymore. My body was fucked up, my soul was fading away – I thought I was going to die. My mates weren't looking better – I guess Orihime, Momo and Rukia had lost their consciousness and the rest of us looked like we were swimming in a pool of blood.  
>Unfortunately the hollows continued to attack us. It was hell!<p>

Suddenly I heard a deep laugh coming from above… 'This is not a hollow… I know that voice!'  
>"You weak idiots! Get outta here and let <strong>US<strong> do the work! You're just standing in our way!" I couldn't help but laugh at that statement… He's such an idiot, but for some reason I deeply respect him.  
>"Kenpachi!" I heard Ichigo saying.<br>"That's right Ichigo. Now get lost! All you pity asses!" the 11th squad captain said and grinned.  
>"Yeah, it's our turn now!" another voice said.<br>A few seconds later Ikkaku, Yumichika, Captain Kurotsuchi, Nemu, Love, Omaeda (I guess Soi Fon only wanted to get rid of him for a few hours), Rose and Captain Unohana appeared.

And then I passed out.

* * *

><p>The rest of the day will be in the next entry (which still will be the 8th May) :)<p> 


	5. 8th May, pt2

**8th May – continued**

I woke up in a strange, quiet room.  
>I looked around and spotted approximately 10 beds around me, where my comrades were either sitting on or sleeping in. I watched Captain Unohana switching between the beds, asking if they are okay.<br>"Mia!" I glanced over to Ichigo, who looked at me with a small, relieved smile on his lips.  
>"Hey" I said and sat up. His chest was covered in bandages and he had a few scratches across his arms and one over his left cheek. Apart from that, he looked fit.<br>The captains looked unharmed as well, but each of them had a disquieting look on their faces.  
>"Is everybody okay?" I asked<br>"Yes. Some of us got beaten up pretty badly… But we're all okay. Zaraki and some other Shinigami are now fighting. It seems like the whole thing won't last as long as we had expected" Shinji answered.  
>"By the day after tomorrow at the latest, everything will be over and we can return to our homes" Hitsugaya added.<br>"Sounds good to me" I smiled and stretched out my limbs, happy to realize that I felt better  
>"Thank you Captain!" I said as Unohana approached me<br>"It's part of my job, isn't it?" she smiled

After a few moments of examining my body, I was allowed to stand up. I took a good look at the room, but still I wasn't able to recognize the location  
>"We're in Las Noches" Ichigo told me when he saw my confused look<br>"Nel said it was okay, since nobody really lives here… and we really needed some sort of emergency hall"  
>I nodded and got on my feet; now I realized that I was wearing a white robe. Our clothes must have been torn up pretty bad… But still I felt quite dirty… I needed a shower…<br>I decided to explore the huge building… Nobody is going to need me anyway, especially when they're sleeping! Ichigo looked at me as if I was sort of suicidal, for "wandering around the enemy's territory". In the end, he persisted that I should take my Zanpakuto with me…  
>He's so weird…<p>

I walked through the empty, _very_ high halls of Las Noches. It was an eerie feeling to know that numerous, bad things had already happened here, but instead of thinking about intimidating stuff, I was wondering about things, such as: where used to be Aizen's bedroom? Did they even have a bedroom on their own? Or bunk beds? What about a dining hall and who was the cook? Afterwards I pictured Gin Ichimaru wearing a "Kiss The Cook" apron. Sometimes I simply can't explain myself…  
>And then it crossed my mind: Nel told us something about a pool! '<em>I NEED TO FIND THAT POOL!'<br>_After half an hour of searching unsuccessfully, I found a circular staircase… I followed it and stopped in front of a small, wooden door.  
>I slowly opened it and… HEAVEN! In front of me: the biggest in-door pool I have ever seen in my entire life, there even was a whirl pool area! (Right now, I really want to know how the fuck it was built… And where the water came from. But yesterday, I couldn't give a damn!) I was about to stripe off my clothes and bluntly jump into the pool, until -<br>"What the fuck are you doing here?" _'Oh no, that voice!'_ I froze  
>There he was sitting in the back, right corner of the pool with his elbows resting on each side of the corner. Not to forget the pissed off look on his face.<br>"I-I-I'm sorry, I didn't see you…" I stuttered. Starting another fight with a possibly naked Grimmjow was the least thing I wanted to do.  
>I slowly walked backwards towards the door and wanted run back to the other guys and forget all about this.<br>"What's your name anyway?" he asked; his hateful eyes not leaving me for a single second.  
>"Mia"<br>"…and you thought you can just mosey inside and jump into the pool, which doesn't even belong to you?" he gruffly said  
>"Well, does it belong to you?" I asked and raised my eyebrows<br>"I'm an Espada. I live here"  
>I sighed annoyingly "Yeah, whatever. I'm gonna go now and leave you all alone. Have fun" I said and turned around<br>"Hey, you still owe me a fight, woman!" he groaned… '_Damn, he's a pain in the ass!'_  
>"Just shut up about it you moron! All you want to do is kill, that's pretty pathetic if you ask me!" I scowled at him<br>"You're just afraid – _THAT'S_ pretty pathetic, if you ask _ME_!" he grinned  
>"No I'm not and there's nothing to smile about, you stupid dick!" I felt my blood heating up '<em>I'm gonna drown the shit out of him!'<em>  
>"Dick?" he raised his left eyebrow "Wanna see it?" he grinned wildly<br>"WHAT?" I felt my cheeks blushing – wait, why was I blushing? "YOU STUPID FU-"  
>All of the sudden I was shoved from behind and fell into the pool – with my face at first. After I resurfaced and took a deep breath, I turned around and looked into Ichigo's shocked face<br>"Kurosaki, you bag of shit!" I shouted and heard Grimmjow laughing behind me. "Stop laughing assface!"  
>"I'm sorry, I didn't see you! We just heard two people arguing and I felt your reiatsu being all weird and so we – wait!" Ichigo pointed at the arrancar behind me "Why are you two in a pool together?"<br>"You shoved me into it, airhead!" I scolded "I was about to return to you guys but-"  
>"No, actually she wanted to see me naked" Grimmjow stated with a cocky look on his face.<br>"Just shut up, will you?" I said calmly, but he merely laughed. _'There's no need to be so furious now…'_ I climbed out of the pool and felt the weight of the soaked up robe pulling me down… _'Great. Just great'_  
>Now I finally realized that Orihime, Rukia, Renji, Chad and Uryu were standing behind Ichigo and tried to get a glimpse of the hall and the pool.<br>"This pool looks great!" Orihime said cheerfully and clapped her hands "Oooh, I wanna jump in there! Kurosaki-kun, can you..please…" they all had been waiting for Ichigo to step aside from the entrance.  
>"Oh, yeah..sorry" he mumbled and walked towards me, letting our friends in<br>"Great, just more of you bugs…" Grimmjow groaned  
>"Oh no, I don't have any bathing things with me!" Orihime cried<br>'_Yeah, such a pity, me neither! I also thought that Hueco Mundo sounded like a water park!'_  
>"Well you can just jump in there with your underwear on" I suggested<br>"Yeah princess, clothes off!"  
>"Just shut it already, dickhead!"<br>"Dick?" I could literally _feel_ his cockiness "Yeah, that's where we were, before your weakling friends appeared!"  
>"Put a sock in it"<br>"What is he talking about?"  
>"It's none of your business, Ichigo!"<br>"Damn right, Ichigo! Nobody wants to see you naked!"  
>"What the-?"<br>"CANNONBAAAAAAAAAAL!" water splashed against my face as Orihime (in her underwear) jumped into the pool "Wow, the temperature is perfect! Come on in, guys!" she waved cheerfully.  
>"No, not me. I just want to go to bed now" Ichigo said and put his hands up in defense<br>'_The hell you are!_' I thought and pushed him into the pool  
>"YOU STUPID –" he was interrupted by Renji who jumped into the pool as well, followed by Rukia, then Chad. I watched Uryu carefully putting away his glasses and while screaming a German word he let himself fall into the water as well.<br>I laughed as I watched them being so happy and carefree; it was good to know that they can laugh and be childish as well.  
>I looked over to the corner were Grimmjow was, only to find it empty. Instead I felt a light breeze rushing past me <em>'Sonido!<em>' I looked to the door and watched him walking away – _he __**did**__ wear something!_  
>Before I completely lost sight of him, he turned around for a last grin. This time it was less intimidating, rather playful, but still evil…<br>I took off my robe (thanked god that I was wearing black, matching underwear that didn't expose too much) and joined my _friends_…

I slept in the same room with Rukia and Orihime.  
>While I heard both of them dozing off after we wished each other a good night, I tried my best to fall asleep as well, but too many thoughts were crossing my mind.<br>After being fully awaked for approximately an hour I decided to go outside to the huge balcony of Las Noches. I was utterly amazed by the size of the moon! It's so huge and shiny and it seems so near that you can catch it with your bare hands.  
>The balcony itself was positioned very high – I believe I was standing 150-200 meters above ground. So yeah, Las Noches is really HUGE! Personally, I like high places… everything else seems so small and far away… and it makes me feel calm inside, just like a thunderstorm.<br>The rest of Hueco Mundo is nothing but a lonesome, scaring and silent desert.  
>I could even hear Zaraki's mad laughter and the sound of clashing swords from up there. I wonder how long they've been fighting; I seemed to completely lose any sense of time.<br>I leant my elbows and my lower arms on the railing and stared into the sad, grey, never ending area in front of me, until I felt a (already) known reiatsu behind me  
>"Hello again" I greeted in a monotone voice<br>"You're one annoying woman. You always show up where I am"  
>"Well sorry, but I had no idea that this balcony is <em>yours<em> as well"  
>Grimmjow snorted scornfully and I heard his footsteps approaching me<br>"Do you even rest or rather stay awake, planning on how to annoy the rest of humanity until they die?" he asked as he leaned against the railing as well, his chin resting on his right hand  
>"I'd love to get a minute of sleep, but I can't" I answered – I really wasn't in the mood for sarcasm or insulting each other.<br>For the next minutes we simply stood side by side and stared at the landscape without saying a single word. Zaraki's laughter hadn't stopped, instead I felt him getting more excited every minute  
>"Why aren't you sleeping?" I asked without looking at him<br>"I can't… having so many Shinigami around feels like sleeping in a stinking pool of mud with worms and insects."  
>"How charming…" I couldn't help but smiling tiredly at his exaggerated comments. After another silent moment I finally felt the familiar feeling of weariness creeping over my whole body and yawned lustily<br>"Finally tired now?" the arrancar looked down at me and that was the first time I realized how tall he actually was – he's easily 20 cm taller than me  
>"Mmhh… hope so" I murmured "Say, what are you usually doing in Hueco Mundo? It seems to be infinitely boring here" I asked and looked back at him. For a weird reason he didn't seem as brutal and psychopathic as before<br>"I always find anything to do… Even if it's killing some weak hollows or hiding from the brat and her weird hollow brothers"  
>"Nel?"<br>"Yeah… they're freaking annoying! They always up to play some fucking child games and won't stop chasing you until you agree…"  
>"So did you play with them once?" I grinned.<br>"Tz… I'd rather kill myself" he stated and stuck his nose up in the air, but something told me that he was just embarrassed to admit  
>"Sure…" I chuckled and yawned again "Anyway…" I began quietly "Thanks for… you know that thing in the forest… for like… umm… saving me and stuff"<br>"Saving you?" he snorted "I wasn't. I just want to have a fair fight with you, I wasn't saving your pity ass" he grinned  
>"Yeah… whatever" I smiled to myself "I'm going to bed now" I said and turned around. Now we were facing each other – he was still leaning on his elbows and me on my back.<br>_'He's actually quite a handsome fellow… If you leave out some features like his lunatic grin'  
><em>"What's there to smile?" he frowned  
>"Nothing…" I slowly shook my head "Good night, Grimmjow" I said and slightly squeezed his arm before I returned back to Rukia and Orihime.<p>

* * *

><p>Today we sealed the numerous garganta some adjuchasVasto Lorde opened. I was told that Kenpachi and his 11th squad men made a game out of it and that they killed every single hollow that crossed their paths. Kenpachi won.  
>The whole sealing thing was pretty exhausting since we needed a lot of our reiatsu to close the gates. But everything went well and tomorrow morning we'll return back home…<br>Rangiku announced that she will throw a huge success party in the Sereitei tomorrow night and that she won't accept any denials… Well, I think seeing all the captains (and especially Ichigo) all messed up and drunk will be fun!

Oh, and I haven't seen Grimmjow all day…


	6. 10th May

****Sorry, I've been pretty busy with college stuff... But I hope I can catch up with... this...

Bye bye

* * *

><p><strong>10th May<strong> – Party in da Sereitei!

Thank God, I'm finally at home again. I'm lying on my own bed, my tummy is filled with Rachelle's home-made brownies and I'm listening to one of my favourite music compilation.

Summary:

After we closed the last garganta, the captains opened a Senkai Gate. It was in the early hours of the 9th May and for a weird, unexplainable reason, I kept looking around for a certain somebody...

I honestly couldn't stop myself. So dumb. He's such a jerk.

Anyway... Rangiku's party! I can't even... I have no idea where to start!

Apparently she invited the whole Sereitei! Or just enough to fit in the event-hall.

We arrived there not long after we passed through the gate and were lucky to be part of a feast (of course not as the meal). Our plates were full of different types of meat, as well as fish and all kinds of sea food, vegetables, etc. and the dessert! Man, I'm still drooling...

It was around 7p.m., when more and more sake was passed around and all the Soul Reapers started getting all dizzy.

Oh yes, I was sitting at a table with Orihime, Ichigo, Rukia, Chad, Uryu, Rangiku, Captain Hitsugaya, Momo, Shuhei, Renji, Kira and Shinji. Let's say, it was pretty _interesting_.

Rangiku almost forced us to drink with her, because "it's healthy to be a little bit hammered now and then!"

Two hours later and I felt a flush on my cheek and a constant, goofy smile on my lips.

I've already tasted the fun hiding in alcohol and parties before, but the Sereitei sake seriously killed me... and I normally can handle my alcohol!

"C'mooon Issshi, up wid ya glasss!" Rukia slurred as she leaned across the table and tried to force Ichigo to drink from her glass

"No, I'm okay midget" he scoffed back... I realized that he says '_no'_ way too often.

"Ugh, c'mon berry, let loose a lil!" I smirked and gave him a slight (so it seemed) punch on his left upper arm.

"I promise, I'll carry ya to tha 13th squad brrracks and tuck ya in" I smiled and waved with the bottle of sake.

Ichigo suspiciously looked at the bottle, then back at my reddened face and gulped.  
>"Aaaalright..." he murmured<p>

"Fuck yeah!"

Suddenly I felt a strong hand on my shoulder and turned around

"Less dance, Mia!" a very wasted Renji grinned down at me and I could hardly say where his forehead stopped and his hair started.

He stretched our his hand and helped me standing up

"Woah, it's turning, it's turning, turning, yeah!" I quietly chanted. I hadn't quite realized how much I drank, until the world started spinning madly.

Renji laughed and put his heavy arm around my shoulder

"S'go dancing_! Just dance, gonnn be ok, dad a doo doo, jusss dance spin dat record baaabe doo doo._.." he sang and wiggled with his hips.

Damn, I was too wasted to ask myself how the HELL he knows a Lady Gaga song... this is really... weird.

"C'mon drink wimme shweet Issshi! Donn worry yer girlfrienn'lllll be right back!" Matsumoto slurred and took my seat next to Ichigo

"Hey, she's not my girl-" his words got cut off by the lieutenant shoving almost the whole bottle down his oh-so-innocent throat (?)

"Good boy, oh whadda good boy you are!" she complimented and patted his head.

Renji and I stepped outside the crowded, heated hall and into the streets: they had lit some torches and put lampions everywhere. They even put up a stage where some guys played funny music!

The red-head put his arms around my waist; mine rested on his shoulder and well... what we did cannot be described as _dancing_.

We rather helped each other not fall like drunken idiots, we actually were.

After the music became more and more fast and all quirky, we tried to stick to the pace. But failed...of course.

Renji got all pissed off and blamed people around us for stepping on his feet, when in reality, he was the only one who stomped on his own feet

I couldn't help but laugh my ass off about us being so embarrassingly untalented dancers.

While he started arguing with a wooden statue of Captain Yamamoto for looking funny at us, I felt somebody poking my right shoulder

"Mia! What a pretty sight" I turned around and grinned at a veeeery relaxed Captain Kyoraku.

"Come, drink with me. I'm sure lieutenant Abarai won't mind" he said and pointed at Renji, who was now dancing with an unknown Soul Reaper.

The fact that slow – almost romantic – music was playing and that both of them had their eyes closed and their heads resting on each others' shoulders simply killed me

After a few glasses with the captain, I stumbled back into the hall.  
>At that time, everyone I saw had a relaxed, satisfied look upon their faces and the whole hall smelled like alcohol.<p>

But it was okay... I felt nice and dizzy and invincible.

I reached our table and saw a passed-out Uryu, with his head resting on the table. I watched Orihime and Chad laughing and giggling hysterically as they drew hearts and rabbits on Uryu's face – with a permanent marker

_'Haha, good luck washing that shit off... Been there, buddy' _I thought and chuckled

I saw Rangiku having a drinking competition with Shuhei and Kira with her captain sitting next to her – with the most annoyed face I've ever seen on his boy-ish face

"Come ooon, Shiro-chan, it's jussa glass'o sake! Delishssss sake mmmhh!" his friend Momo laughed in his ear, which didn't make him much happier.

I saw Rukia sitting at a different table next to Byakuya – _sorry_ – Captain Kuchiki. Both of them were silently listening to a story Kenpachi was blabbering. You could tell that both of them were proud enough to admit they were drunk: their eyes were watery as hell!

Okay, well Kenpachi could also be a very good story teller.

I walked towards Ichigo, who quietly stared at his cup in front of him. I couldn't see the look in his eyes, since his hair built a shadow on his face.

When I was about to sit down next to him, I felt two strong hands on my hips

"MIA-CHAAAAAAAAAAN!"

Ichigo dragged me down to sit on his lap "Hiiiii!" he said happily

I turned my head and saw a blushed, cheerful, untypical expression on the strawberry's face which was smiling blissfully at me– it was hilarious!

I heard Matsumoto bursting out laughing "Guess little Isshhi cannot hannle his alcohl!"

"Oh holey moley! Am I wasted..." Ichigo whispered against my neck "Bring me hooome Mia, I wanna eat cake!"

"The hell, berry. They have some cake **here**!" I murmured and pointed at Captain Hitsugaya, who fortunately didn't hear our conversation. He was busy enough calming Momo down, who hugged everyone who passed our table and talking something about how her love grows every day for them.

"No no noooo! He has white hair, he ain't no rabbit!"

"I think rabbits are... fabulous.."

"But you can't cook them... unless they have blue hair"

"Like that jerk Grimmjow?"

"Yeah. I believe he likes popsicles."

"I miss that little guy. His eyes are so deep."

Someone brought another bottle of sake to our table and I think Ichigo and I drank all of it...

This morning, I woke up with a huge penis drawn on my cheek.

I swear I'm gonna kill the one who did this.


	7. 13th, 16th & 22nd May

Woo! 3 days 1 entry! :D The stories are so short, so I thought I could spare your click-finger. Aww...

* * *

><p><strong>13th May<strong>

Ladies and gentlemen: I proudly write down the stupidest idea a Japanese high school teacher can think about: PROM

Yes. Seriously! Prom at the 5th June and guess who's in the committee?

"I thought you'd have some great ideas, since you used to live in America for 2 years!" – a very enthusiastic Ms. Ochi said, while pointing at yours truly in front of the whole class

"Yeah, but I was 12. Also, I have no organisation skills whatsoever. I don't even watch those teen-movies where their only problem is how to steal money from their snobby parents, so they can pay the hotel room"

"Why do you need a hotel room, Mia?" – a very confused Orihime

"Yeah, I'm sure you won't need a room! Cable TV is a bad thing for your brain and the vending machines contain expired candy" Ms. Ochi added

I could hear Ichigo smacking his own forehead next to me.

"Uh... nevermind..." I murmured. Due to the fact that I wasn't up for any further discussions or explanations how/when/where high school students tend to lose their virginities, I agreed.

Also in the committee are Orihime, Chizuru and Uryu... This Saturday we're gonna meet at my place and talk about a final theme and all that jazz... Hmm... Jazz...

**16****th**** May**

My head is exploding!

The meeting was pretty fun though... Yesterday at approximately 2 p.m. they arrived at my place where I had prepared some sweets and snacks, as well as tea and coffee.

To be honest, I have no idea where Rachelle and Rory are. But the warm, abandoned scrambled eggs this morning were proof that they are still alive.

So yeah... Our theme will be - *dun-dun-duuuun* - The Golden Twenties: there will be a lot of glamour everywhere and also 'living decorations', which means that we will hire a few juniors and dress them up or paint them 20's style and they have to go around and offer sparkling cider and be all deco-ish..

Whatever that means

I'm pretty excited and I'm sure, my colleagues are too!

Especially Uryu, since he can sew himself to death... Oh the bell!

Just came home from the berry's. Apparently his little sister wanted me to come over for dinner, because she knows about my sad, lonesome existence.

First, it was awkward, but it got better from time to time... and the meal tasted like rainbow-puking unicorns!

I'm really wondering how Ichigo stays so skinny...

His dad and sisters are really nice, although it was weird to see Isshin talking to a poster of his dead wife.

After carrot-top burned down some adoptive papers, his father wanted me to sign, we both went upstairs into his room.

"I had no idea that you can play the guitar!" I said in awe and picked up the instrument

"Actually, I haven't played in ages..." Ichigo answered and let himself fall on his bed

I took a seat at the end of his bed and started playing – well "_playing_"

"I really suck at this" I murmured "A former friend of mine used to play in a band and the taught me some chords and stuff... But I forgot most of them"

Of course an unplugged e-guitar sounds quite unfulfilled, but I managed to play the right melody

"Sounds quite cool. What is it?" Ichigo asked and sat up

"Uhm. Do you know _Death Note_?"

"Heard of it"

"It is one of the main character's theme... I found it under _'L's theme – B'_"

Suddenly he stood up and plugged the guitar to the amplifier. He then opened his wardrobe, took out a beauty of a Les Paul and plugged it in as well.

"Chad lent me one of his guitars ages ago" he smiled and sat down next to me

"Now we can jam a little and it won't sound so... abandoned"

'_Woah'_

After 1,5-2 hours it was time for me to leave... it was almost 10 p.m.

"You know..." I started "we should argue less. You seem to be nice" I grinned

"Yeah, probably. And I'm sure, Chad doesn't miss one of his 100 guitars, so.. You know where I live" he smiled

We said goodbye and I walked home... And here I am, alone. Still alone.

But it's been a sweet day.

Do you know the feeling of a light heart? As if it flew out of your mouth any second and you could fly around with it and nothing would hold you back.

I feel grateful... Really.

It's just... If they had some kind of a communication system in Hueco Mundo and if I had a certain weirdo's number, I would write him.

God, what am I thinking? I'm so stupid...

**22****nd**** May**

Been pretty lazy with my notes lately! But it's been such a busy week, sometimes I forget where my head is.

Prom preparations are getting really well. We have a lot of volunteers who help with the costumes (although: "No! I can do it all by myself!" – an extremely bleary-eyed Uryu), the decorations, etc.

We even found 6 students who love the idea of being decorations (sounds funny...)

I'm sure that prom will be awesome! Even berry complimented us. He even comes over to my place to help with several phone calls and researches for costumes.

"You're coming right?" I asked while I made us some tea

"I don't know yet. Those nights aren't really my thing" he yawned

"But you have to! I even found a local, awesome indie-alternative-rock band. They're all college students and they seem to be very cool... I just think that they all take illegal medicine" I shrugged and ignored his confused face

"I've been in the hippie district in San Fran often enough to know that some people don't have a simple red-eye disease"

"But they won't do anything stupid at the prom, right?"

"No... Our teachers have Terminator 'eyes'. I'm not even thinking about spiking the punch, they would go all Kenpachi on me!" I shivered and gave him a cup of tea before I took a seat across him.

"So berry, who are you asking?" I smirked and took a sip. My grin got wider when I saw him blushing a little

"Uh... I don't know yet. Maybe I'll come alone?"

"That's sad."

"Hey!" he shouted irritated "What about you?"

I sighed "No clue. If I wasn't in the committee, I would stay at home"

"Why?"

"I hate such events. Even though I have a beautiful dress and even matching shoes!"

"You should come... I'm pretty sure, it will be amazing" he smiled widely

'Wow, he can be really nice'

Afterwards we watched an episode of a horror series, while shoving chocolate in our mouths.

I must admit that I really like him. I would have never thought that I could befriend the most alive fruit in the world. He can be quite sweet and I understand why Orihime's had a crush on him for almost a billion years.

* * *

><p>Next chapter will contain some fluffy parts and a rollercoaster... a huuuuge rollercoaster!<p> 


	8. 26th May damn, my titles are creative

**26th May. Hooray.**

10 days until prom! I'm so excited and my heart starts beating MADLY whenever I think about it!

For some reason I have really grown to this _project_. It's like my baby that I have with Orihime, Chizuru and Uryu... Wow, wait... I'm never gonna write anything as disturbing as that again.

Anyway, nothing has changed so far, except for the fact that I hear things like 'prom dress' or 'date' a lot, when Ichigo and I step inside school.

Oh god. Damn those dates! Nobody has asked be out and I'm too shy and probably too proud to ask anybody. Oh wait!

Except for yesterday! Damn, I really need to write THAT shit down, since it still confuses me to hell...

So, there is this new, really cool amusement park in town and Keigo'd suggested that we should pay it a visit.

"We need to relax guys! Grab every free second we can reach, in a few weeks we'll be smothered under a pile of work anyway... And look at poor Uryu over there! He looks really really bad..."

He pointed at the worn-out quincy, who unconsciously pricked his own fingers with a needle. "This will be so so _so_ pretty!" he murmured and tried to sew his sandwich to his school uniform... I think he was about to lose his mind... but it's just a theory.

I was thankful for Keigo's idea (Legends say that he has a good one, once or twice a year)

The group consisted of Ichigo, Keigo, Chad, Mizuiro, a half-dead Uryu, Orihime, Tatsuki and of course yours truly again, because I'm an annoying brat.

By the way, I realized that Tatsihime behaved quite weird that day. Tatsuki tried to motivate a very self-conscious Orihime and yeah...

After school, we went to the mentioned amusement park and it was really cool!

We drove (among other things) the ghost train (which was not terrifying at all – at least not when you know Captain Unohana), the bumper car (I would say that I seriously bumped the crap out of Ichigo, if it didn't sound so dirty... Guess it's too late anyway); we ate hot dogs and cotton candy... and it was great!

The last thing we rode yesterday was this rollercoaster. It was so freaking huge that the top of it was already hiding in the clouds (no, of course I'm not exaggerating!)

"Blizzard..." I murmured when we reached that '**thing'**. "I don't know..." I turned to Ichigo who was standing next to me "Maybe I should skip this one."

"What?" he asked unbelieving "You fight hollows, you can float and you saw Grimmjow naked an-"

"I DIDN'T SEE HIM... _naked_, for hell's sake!" I hissed when I realized that people were staring at us for talking so much crap.

"-and you're afraid of a stupid rollercoaster?"

I blushed "I'm really afraid of heights and when I'm a Shinigami, I usually get so pumped by the adrenaline... And I also take care that I'm not _that_ far away from the ground"

Berry sighed deeply "Come on. I'll pay for you" he said and pushed me towards the cashier

"Hey, didn't you listen?" I complained and tried to get away from his grip "I was talking about my phobia and not about money issues!"

"You should get rid of such ridiculous things, Mia" he said relaxed and continued pushing me (wow, I'm being seriously... ambiguous today...)

"NO! No no no no, please Ichigo, don't force me plea-"

"2 tickets please!"

'_Go to hell.'_

Two awkward, silent minutes later I was sitting next to the orange, smirking bastard and felt like **DYING**. I really hate heights. I only like it, when I feel save, e.g. the balcony in Las Noches (okay, 'safety' in Hueco Mundo is relative...)

I was too scared to notice Orihime whining something about "Maybe they are already..." behind us, then.

I was busy imagining that the wagon will fall down, because of various, ridiculous reason, including  
>* a hollow, destroying THAT (!) CERTAIN (!) machine<br>* Aizen, who (fabulously) escaped prison and opened a garganta to the living world and SOMEHOW crashed on the rollercoaster OR the operator and smothered him/her to death (in a beautiful – fluttering – way)  
>*Ichigo doing something stupid.<br>* or a simply a stupid bird, crapping on the operators eyes.

Also, I always have the bad feeling that my safety belts were the only ones to magically loose while I'm upside down.

Anyway, whatever the reason for my soon death would have been, I decided to blame no one, but the berry.

"You look like crap" he said while he poked my right arm "Here, you can hold my hand, princess" he mocked and waved his hand in front of my face

("Taaaatsuki!" – "Pssht, don't be so negative, Orihime!")

"Ugh, shut your damn mouth!" I scoffed and pushed away his hand, which only caused him to laugh.

"As you wish, lady"

"I don't need your stupid ha- _ohgoddamnfuckshitI'mdying_!" I panicked.

"Geez, chill! We've barely started to move. You know... Moving towards the VERY. HIGH. TOP." He smirked

"I hate you!"

"No, you don't" we reached the middle of the rollercoaster and it felt like my heart would stop beating any time soon.

"I hope you break your face"

He laughed "No, you don't! Now stop being to ridiculous"

"NO I WON'T! If you hadn't realized it yet: I'm scared shitless and you're the one to blame, Ichigo!"

"Tz... No need to get so angry" he grinned "Look, It will be over soon. I promise... and OPEN YOUR GODDAMN EYES!"

"Noooo! No no no noooo!" I was sitting with my eyes behind my hands, while my stomach was doing back flips, when I suddenly felt his hand gripping my arm.

"Hey look" he said. I slowly opened my eyes and saw him pointing at something below us "You can see our street from up here!"

I followed his gaze and he was right!

We were so up high that we had - probably the most beautiful – sight of the whole city. The sinking sun, which made it bath in a mix of orange and golden sunlight made it simply... perfect.

"Right..." I mumbled and turned my head back to face him "It looks pretty!" I smiled

Damn... he looked so handsome...

"We've almost reached the peak" he began "You sure you don't need my stupid hand?" he asked and laughed about my panicking face

"Ichigo, I'm gonna die!" I said, a few seconds before the epic fall.

"No, you're not, stupid!"

"I'm scared! I can almost see god's beard!"

"You're talking shi- oohh and here we GOOOOOOOOO!"

I can't remember if I was too anxious to scream, or if I temporarily lost my voice doing it. It felt like my inner organs had thrown a private party.

"Come on, put your hands in the air!" he screamed while the wind rushed through our bodies after the first loop.

"CAN'T!" I shouted back.

"Sure you do! Here let me-" he grabbed my hand which strongly held on to the safety belt.

"Relax" he said calmly. Slowly I let go off the belt and held his hand tightly with mine.

"Now the other hand"

"No!"

"Yes, just **DO** it!" he told me with a resolved expression on his face.

I sighed deeply and finally managed to put my other hand in the air

"Don't let go off my hand, ok? Please!" I begged.

"I won't."

After a few minutes the whole spectacle was over and we arrived on the ground safely.

Berry jumped out of the wagon and then stretched his hand toward me to help me out of it.

'_Safe. Ground. Body. Jelly.'_ I thought.

"Woah, careful there, jelly-legs!" he laughed and held me close to his body so I won't fall apart like an old balloon (Can this be considered as a hug?)

"Wasn't that bad, was it?" he asked as we walked away from the '**thing'** and I swear I could feel his arm around my waist. Ugh, dammit! I get all Aizen-butterfly-ish when I think about it...

"Nope, guess not" I answered "Thanks for your support" I turned and smiled at him.

...and there he was. Standing close and looking down at me with his sincere, almost golden eyes and this lovely, small smile on his lips and any other dumb, adorable feature he has...

To be brutally honest: I could easily fall for him in that moment.

"So..." he began quietly

"So?" (At least since that moment I was grinning like an idiot)

"Uh... maaaaaaaaaybe we could... go to- "

"K-Kurosaki-kun?" we hadn't realized Orihime who was standing right next to us with the shyest expression I have ever seen on a human face.

"C-can I talk to you for a minute? Please?" she stuttered

...

And THAT'S the exact reason why I still have to find a stupid date for the stupid prom.

**27****th**** May**

STUPID IDIOT.


End file.
